


A Man's Dark Side

by alex_writes_badly



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fishbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_writes_badly/pseuds/alex_writes_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You broke up with Mark, your now ex-boyfriend, but after a short while you met a man who could repair your heart with a smile. Is he really always happy or... does he hide something dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction and my first time using this site to post one, sooo I don't really know how this works... Also, english isn't my first language, so please -please!- try to don't mind my errors :3

It was a Tuesday. The trees were painted with beautiful warm colors, and you could hear the sound of the leaves cracking under your feet. You opened your car covered in leaves to go to the mall to buy a present for your boyfriend's birthday, which was two days later. Arrived at the mall, you went to the upper floor to look at the windows, searching for cute clothes. You suddenly get a call from him: "H-hello?", you answer with a trembling voice, it was way too cold in the store."Hi." "It's so nice to hear you! How are you doin' in there?" There was no answer. "Mark is everything ok? You sound angry. Are you mad at me?" "I'm not angry, we need to talk." "Uhm... Sure! Tell me everything." "Listen, I'm breaking up with you. I fell in love with another girl here in LA. Don't ever call me again. Understood?" He closed the call. Everything got silent. The time stopped. You fell down on your knees, shivering, your heart was shattered: the person you loved the most left you alone, two days before your flight to LA to visit him. You saved all your money and worked part-time to buy a plane ticket, but now it's all wasted.


	2. The Man

Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack. It started to rain. Suddenly you remember you left your car open: you tried to get up as quickly as possible, rushing down the stairs. "Ouch! Pay more attention woman!" "Hey look out ya punk!" People yelled at you for hurting them in your rush. Finally you exited the crowd, which was slowing you down. "Hey! Wait!" You heard someone yell, but you kept walking. Finally you got out the mall; the rain was so much but you had just a sweater on to cover you up. You entered the parking lot, the car wasn't there, so you started to panick. "Oh no.... No no no no no. I left it here! I swear it was here!" You thought. You sat on the nearest bench, and you started crying, with both hands on your face: your car disappeared and Mark left you, too many bad things were happening in one day. "Finally I found you!" A tall man, with deep blue eyes and pale skin was in front of you. He was wearing a long brown coat, which was hiding a red V neck shirt and a pair of jeans. Neon green hair was sticking out of his grey beanie. "Take this." He took off his coat and he put it over your head, so your hair wouldn't get more wet. "T-thank you..." "Your wallet jumped out of your purse when you were running... I tried to stop you but probably you didn't hear me." His cheerful, loud voice roughly cut the thin silence. You glanced at his face, trying to don't show the tears: he was smiling. How could he smile, when his clothes are all soaked because of the rain? He crouched, so his face was at the height of yours. He was still smiling. "Here's your wall-... wait. Why are you crying?" He tilted his head to the side and his smile turned into a frown, trying to guess why you were crying so much. "M-my boyfriend left me and my car was stolen..." You answered, sobbing. "Oh poor girl. Few days ago, while I was visiting my girlfriend in LA, I caught her cheating with a pink-haired guy... I know what you're feeling. It's tough, but you can do it." He smiled and patted you on the head. You smiled too for a second. "You said a pink-haired guy?" "Yes, yes I did." "In LA?" "Yeah." "How did she call him?" "Mark...I think. I couldn't hear well behind the door, but I think she called him that." "...that bastard! I'm going to murder him!" You hit the bench with a fist, and more tears started to flow. "Do you know him?" "Yes... He was my boyfriend." "Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." He sat right next to you and he hugged you. It was a warm, cozy hug, one of those hugs only Mark could give you. Your head leaned on his shoulder, your eyes were emotionless, looking in the distance. "I haven't introduced myself yet... The name's Jack!" His loud and cheerful voice broke the silence. "Nice to meet you Jack, I'm [Y/N]" You said quietly. A ray of light sliced the sky open, illuminating the whole parking lot, and the rain slowly stopped. You looked at Jack's face; his deep blue eyes were sparkling, his thick brown brows slowly raised and a bright smile appeared on his face."It stopped raining!" "Yeah...it did..." "Hey! Are you still crying? You know you shouldn't, right? That Mark guy doesn't deserve a single tear from you!" His voice was full of anger, but it didn't scare you; it made you smile. "What's so funny about that?" "Nothing!" You wiped your tears away with the sleeve of your shirt and you started to laugh: this made Jack laugh too. Then he glanced at you, smiling. "I'm happy you stopped crying." You smiled back. "Since you don't have a car, I'll bring you back home with mine! How about that?" He said cheerfully. "Sounds good to me! You can stay over for dinner since you helped me so much today. Deal?" "Deal! Now let's go, the sun is setting." You took off your head his coat, and landed it to him; Then he got up and helped you to stand up, and the moment you grabbed his hand he started running. "Hey! Wait! I can't keep up with you! You're too fast!" "SPEED IS KEY!" He yelled. Then he stopped to lift you up, bride style. "W-WAIT! PUT ME DOWN!" You yelled, laughing. "SPEED IS KEY!!" Jack yelled again, and he started to run as fast as he could. When you both reached his car he put you in it, sitting in the front seat, right next to him. He sat down too and you both started to laugh. "What's the destination, madam?" He said with a deep, powerful voice. You took your phone out of your pocket and opened Google Maps, then you searched your home location and landed the phone to him. "Here...there's my house" "..." "Why did you turn so quiet all of a sudden?" "Why did you trust me? I could be a rapist or a killer... I could have told ya a bunch o' lies." "I know you aren't. I saw it in your eyes..." Jack started to laugh, so much that his belly was hurting. "Hey! I was being serious!" "You're so cute when you're angry." He giggled. "I'm not! Stop it!" "Ok, ok, I'll stop. Here we go!"


	3. Something's different

For a second you closed your eyes, and you were so tired you slept all the way to your house. "Hey... We arrived at your place" A soft, calm, soothing voice woke you up. You immediately opened your eyes to check who was talking: it was Jack. But his voice didn't sound like the one you heard before. It was... different, like it lost all of its energy. "Jack?" You asked in confusion. "Yeah? Is something wrong?" His voice was back to normal. "Nevermind..." He got out of the car to go to the passenger's seat side and open the door for you. He landed his hand to help you get out. "Thank you..." You smiled and you grabbed his hand. You walked together up to your house, but when you both were supposed to get in, he stopped at the entrance. "Jack why won't you come in?" "Uhm? Oh! Nothing, nothing. Just checking my phone." Something felt weird. You didn't know him for much, but you were pretty sure not everything was ok. "Was I wrong? Is he really what he said? A rapist, or a killer maybe? Nah, probably he's just tired. After all, he went through a breakup tougher than mine, but he still was able to smile and make me smile too." You thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to properly end it, so this is all I've written (for now...). Idk if I can add stuff a while after I posted it, so eventually this is it! Yeah I know, I know, the 'end' sucks :l


End file.
